wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Useful macros for priests
Greater Heal mob's target or friendly target This macro will cast Greater Heal on your target if your target is friendly; if your target is an enemy, it will cast Greater Heal on your target's target. /cast helptarget=targettarget[] Greater Heal Use this macro to heal yourself when holding down alt, use the icon and it will show the tooltip for Greater Heal. These also work with any other heal. #showtooltip Greater Heal /cast nomodifier:alttarget=targettargettarget=player[] Greater Heal Left click Fort, Right Click Group Fort Left click casts single Fort, Right click casts Group Fort. Works with Divine Spirit, Shadow Protection, Mark of the Wild, Arcane Intellect, or any of the paladin blessings. /cast button:2 Prayer of Fortitude; Power Word: Fortitude Resurrection if able - announce to raid if it works on target Does not execute if you're in combat or in Shadowform. Selects resurrection for casting on next click if your target is not friendly or not dead. /stopmacro stance:1combat /cast Resurrection /stopmacro nohelpnodead /ra Resurrecting %t. Shield Self without losing healing target On one button press you can use Power Word: Shield on yourself without losing your current healing target. /cast target=playerPower Word: Shield Mouse Over Heal This macro will allow you to mouseover a party member(Icon or the actual member) and heal them. Also working with single forts, etc. /cast target=mouseover,exists[] Flash Heal This macro will cast renew or heal on a single target, in the following order: :; If target is friendly :; If the mouse if over a friendly target :; If the target is hostile, then on the target's target :; If no target, then player /castsequence help target=mouseover,help,exists harm, exists target=player reset=target/5 Renew, Heal One Button Renew or SW:Pain This macro casts either Renew (friendly) or Shadow Word: Pain (hostile) on whoever is hovering under your mouse that exists and is not dead. If you're not hovering, it does either Renew (friendly) or Shadow Word: Pain (hostile) on your selected target that is not dead. If all of the above are false, you will Renew yourself. /cast target=mouseover,exists,help,nodead Renew; target=mouseover,exists,harm,nodead Shadow Word: Pain; help,nodead Renew; harm,nodead Shadow Word: Pain; target=player Renew Rebuff yourself This macro rebuffs the player. Multiple clicks are required /cast nostance Shadowform /castsequence target=player,stance:1 Inner Fire, Power Word: Fortitude, Shadow Protection, (Racial Priest Spell) This macro is will do the following: :;If target is hostile: cast a spell then start using your wand (requires two keypresses) :;If target is friendly: cast buff :;if no target: cast buffs on player (requires key press for each buff) /castsequence harm reset=target/18 Shadow Word: Pain, Shoot /stopmacro harm /cast help help, exists Power Word: Fortitude /castsequence target=player reset=5 Inner Fire, Power Word: Fortitude This macro is a bit more precise then the above one and allows for castsequence to friendly targets. :; If the target is friendly: then buff target :; If the target is hostile: Then damage :; If no target: Then buff self /castsequence help reset=target/5 Power Word: Fortitude, Shadow Protection /castsequence harm reset=target/18 Shadow Word: Pain, Shoot /castsequence target=player reset=15 Inner Fire, Shadow Protection, Power Word: Fortitude Shackle Undead and focus on target This macro will first shackle your current target and set that target to be your focus target. This will allow you to reshackle a mob without having to retarget it. #showtooltip Shackle Undead /clearfocus modifier:alttarget=focus,deadtarget=focus,helptarget=focus,noexists /focus target=focus,noexists /cast target=focusShackle Undead This a Modification of the Mage sheep macro that I know works as of 12-24-07. --Fya 14:16, 8 January 2008 (UTC). The stopcasting part is optional depending on your main job in the raid. sometimes letting a shackle break while getting the more important heal off is acceptable. --Fya 16:43, 13 January 2008 (UTC) If you want to annouce your shackle add a line like this to the end of the macro /raid Shackling %f Use trinket, cast Inner Focus and cast Devouring Plague Obviously useful only for Undead priests with Inner Focus talent. You have to change trinket's name (in my example it's Xi'ri's Gift) to the one you own and want to use (trinket has to be equipped). This macro will also prevent wasting trinket's and Inner Focus' cooldowns if your target is accidentally friendly or simply cannot be attacked. Shows tooltip for Devouring Plague if icon is used for this macro. Written by Betok @ Moonglade-EU. #showtooltip Devouring Plague /use harm Xi'ri's Gift /cast harm Inner Focus /stopcasting /cast Devouring Plague For Healing with Trinket #showtooltip Heal trinket /use Essence of the Martyr /use Lower City Prayerbook /cast Inner Focus /cast Greater Heal(Rank 7) Cast Silence if available, otherwise cast Arcane Torrent This macro will cast the Silence spell. If Silence is on cooldown, it will cast Arcane Torrent. Obviously, this macro is only of use to Blood Elves. /castsequence reset=45 Silence, Arcane Torrent Spammable Mind Flay This macro will allow you to spam Mind Flay without interrupting the one already channeling. #Showtooltip Mind Flay /cast Flay Mind Flay Change stance and cast depending on target reaction This macro will look at your stance and your current target. If the target is hostile and you are in Shadowform Mind Blast will be casted, if you are not in Shadowform it will put you in it. Will do the same for flash heal if the target is friendly and change your stance accordingly. /cast stance:1,harm Mind Blast; stance:1,help Shadowform; nostance,help Flash Heal; nostance,harm Shadowform The Polite Reply Make those whispers less hassle with a polite reply when needed. /r I'm not a healbot. Good luck! Mouseover Lesser Heal on friendly, Mind Blast on enemy Cast Lesser Heal if mouseover a friendly target, Mind Blast if over an enemy. If mouse is over nothing, it will cast on the current target. The only drawback is you will need to have a set of self cast macros. If you want to I am sure you can add shadowform dependencies and polish it up a bit. I am new at macros. #showtooltip /cast target=mouseover,noharm,exists Lesser Heal(Rank 2);target=mouseover,harm,exists Mind Blast;noharmLesser Heal(Rank 2;harmMind Blast Love, Increase, Priestess of Earthen Ring Will of the Forsaken and Fear Ward This will cast Will of the Forsaken and then Fear Ward with out losing your target. Mostly a PvP macro. It requires 2 button presses. #showtooltip Will of the Forsaken /castsequence reset=5 target=playerWill of the Forsaken,Fear Ward Dispel Magic This will dispel magic on your target, should one exist. If not, then it will work like a normal Dispel Magic. Right-Clicking will cast it on you. #showtooltip /cast button:1,target=target,exists,nodead Dispel Magic; button:1 Dispel Magic /cast target=player Dispel Magic Stingy Raid Priest Alt-clicking this will toggle to the next nearby friendly player. Then each click will cast a separate debuff. This is particularly useful in battlegrounds. #showtooltip /targetfriend modifier:alt /castsequence nomodifier reset=target/5 Power Word: Fortitude, Divine Spirit, Shadow Protection Shield target or self Shields target if it is in your party/raid, otherwise shields you. #showtooltip /cast help Power Word: Shield; target=player Power Word: Shield Category:Macros Category:Priests